the_hiddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
1: Please be as literate as you can. We are alright with minimal spelling errors, but attempt to have your posts take up at least three or four lines. You will receive a reminder about this rule if it is broken, a warning, and than will be kicked if your many errors continue and are not fixed or acknowledged. 2: Respect all higher ranks and each other. It is alright to joke with others, but don't do anything that could offend someone and could be considered as bullying outside of RP. This rule will not be taken lightly, and you will receive a warning and than be kicked if it continues. 3: Don't create any unnecessary drama within the group. Some drama having to do with the plot is allowed, but no love drama that could get in the way of others in the group, drama with your character's past and feelings, etc. It will mostly become an annoyance after a while, and you will be warned. 4: No mate/rank/pup/parent/sibling begging. This rule should not need to be explained, it gets quite annoying when the same question having to do with 'begging' comes up. You will be able to choose a higher rank from being active, and pups will be born into the group, so be mature about it. 5: You must keep all information on the species in mind. Yes, the group is new and still growing, and there are bound to be mistakes and errors within the site itself(Our founder doesn't have a keen eye XD.) If this does come up, ask the Lord or Rec any information you have considering the species that was missed. But remember, the species has no real name yet and keep themselves hidden from most, they worship the moon and stars and do anything for them, and are blinded immensely by the sun and consider it an evil lifeform plotting against them, and won't even hesitate to punish their own kind if they don't believe in their religion, just keep that in mind when you RP. 6: Please no godmodding and or powerplaying. Spars will be allowed from time to time, but keep dodging to a minimum and keep away from auto-hits and insta-killing, ask the permission of whoever you are fighting against to kill their character. If your own character dies, you will be able to revive it someway or rejoin with a different character. 7: Once joining, be active. Activity will help the group thrive, and being active daily helps as well. If you are not seen online for more than a few weeks you will be kicked, of course, we understand if you must go out of town or something like that, but be sure to inform a higher rank first before you leave and how long you will be gone! 8: Keep your homo-phobia to yourself. Yes, homosexuality is allowed amongst the group, so if you are not into male and male/female and female relationships and are against it; than ignore it or leave the group peacefully, thank you X3. 9: Don't have on items that are too strange and do not fit. Some items, such as spike collars, chain collars, devil's lock black, etc, are alright, but please refrain from putting weapons, shields, horns, masks, or anything that may seem out of place on your character. If anything else should be added, feel free to inform our recruiter or Lord Cerberus.